Monsters (Canción)
Monsters es una canción de la banda estadounidense Ruelle, cuya vocalista es Maggie Eckford, que apareció en el episodio The Mortal Cup de la serie Shadowhunters: Los Instrumentos Mortales. Historia Antes de que se emitiera el primer episodio de la serie se dio a conocer que esta canción formaría parte de la banda sonora y cuando finalmente se emitió el 12 de enero de 2016 pudimos observar que aparecía al principio, cuando Jace, Alec e Isabelle se encontraban siguiendo a un demonio cambiaformas hasta el Pandemonium. Es en ese entonces que Jace tiene su primer encuentro con Clary. Letra ::Original: ::You've got no place to hide. ::And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside. ::One look in my eyes, ::And you're running cause I'm coming going to eat you alive. Ah ah ah oh ::Your heart hits like a drum, oh, oh oh ::The chase has just begun, oh, oh, oh ::Monsters stuck in your head ::We are, we are, we are ::Monsters under your bed ::We are, we are ::We are monsters oh, oh ::We are, we are, we are monsters oh ::Ah ah oh ah ah - one misstep, you're mine ::And you better stay clever if you wanna survive ::Once you cross the line ::You'll be wishing you would listen when you meet your demise ::Ah ah ah oh ::Your heart hits like a drum, oh, oh oh ::The hunt has just begun, oh, oh, oh ::Monsters stuck in your head ::We are, we are, we are ::Monsters under your bed ::We are, we are ::We are monsters oh, oh ::We are, we are, we are monsters oh ::We never shoot to stun, we're kings of the killing ::We're out for blood, we'll take them one by one ::We're kings of the killing, we're out for blood ::We never shoot to stun, we're kings of the killing ::We're out for blood, we'll take them one by one ::We're kings of the killing, we're out for blood ::Monsters stuck in your head ::We are, we are, we are ::Monsters under your bed ::We are, we are ::We are monsters oh, oh ::We are, we are, we are monsters oh ::Ah, ah, oh, ah, ah ::Ah, ah, oh, ah, ahLetra obtenida de AZ Lyrics ::Traducida: ::No hay lugar donde esconderse ::Y me siento como una villana ::Con este hambre en el interior ::Una mirada en mis ojos ::Y estarás corriendo, debido a que estoy viniendo ::Voy a comerte vivo ::Tu corazón late como un tambor ::La persecución acaba de empezar ::Monstruos, atrapados en tu cabeza ::Monstruos, debajo de tu cama. ::Somos monstruos ::Somos monstruos ::Un paso en falso, y serás mio ::Y es mejor que te mantengas claro ::Si quieres sobrevivir ::Una vez que cruzas la linea ::Tú desearás haberme escuchado ::Cuando te encuentres con tu desaparición ::Tú corazón late como un tambor ::La caza recién ha comenzado ::Monstruos, atrapados en tu cabeza ::Monstruos, debajo de tu cama ::Somos monstruos ::Somos monstruos ::Nosotros nunca disparamos para aturdir ::Somos reyes del asesinato ::Salimos fuera por sangre ::Los tomaremos uno a uno ::Somos reyes del asesinato ::Salimos fuera por sangre ::Nunca disparamos para aturdir ::Somos reyes del asesinato ::Salimos fuera por sangre ::Los tomaremos uno a uno ::Somos reyes del asesinato ::Salimos fuera por sangre ::Monstruos, atrapados en tu cabeza ::Monstruos, debajo de tu cama ::Somos monstruos ::Somos monstruosLetra obtenida de Songstraducidas Escuchar thumb|left|300px Apariciones * **1x01 ''The Mortal Cup'' Referencias 1 Categoría:Banda sonora de Shadowhunters